Soldier and the Eperiment
by Aiamcupid
Summary: Things aren't always as they appear when Wesker is sighted after he was thought to be dead who else to send but Chris. Wesker is in need of help from the worlds oddest all knowing top scientist Mr. Gold. AU set in Resident evil. Wesker/Chris Belle/Rumble please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was cold, no correction freezing in the dungeon. He had started to shiver violently hours ago, and didn't know how much longer he could last. In an attempt to keep himself conscious he thought back on how he got here in the freezing dark.

Chris, and his newest partner Piers, were sent to Antarctica to investigate a what was thought to be a sighting of non-other than Albert Wesker. He thought it had to be a mistake. He himself had watched him die in the lava that day or so he thought. Somehow Wesker had in fact survived the lava and was now plotting yet another plan to try and take over the world that he thought he was a god too.

He couldn't even believe now that it was a trap the sick bastard was waiting for them or rather him. Chris felt his eyes burn as he held back his tears his eyes looked to the concrete wall that separated him from his partner. Knowing full well that Piers was dead sent another shot of rage threw him causing him to ball his fists tighter.

It was faint but it was then that he heard sound of something sliding across the stone floors and the crunching of large footstep. Chris's head shot up as the sounds kept getting louder. He tried to move to the front of his cell but his stiff limbs and the cuffs chaining him to the wall protested.

As the noise grew a Javo - or what he assumed to be a Javo - came in to view dragging behind him what looked like a small body bag. Chris glared at the Javo through the darkness. Not being able to see well he heard some jingling of keys and the creek of the door opening. The Javo gave what sounded like a chuckle and tossed the what now realised was someone or something wrapped in a blanket.

Chris used any energy he could muster and charged at the Javo at the open cell door. The action only cause the Javo to chuckle more as he was stopped abruptly by the chains. The Javo shut and locked the cell and walked off laughing.

He looked to the mass of blanket on the floor and decided quickly to see what was in it. He unwrapped one of the ends finding a pair of feet they where that of a women he could tell that much. Quickly yet carefully he uncovered the rest of the body from what he could see it was a young women in her early 20s with dark hair and fair skin, and from the puffs of white he could see he could tell she was alive and breathing.

He shook her gently. "Miss?" He shook her shoulders a bit harder. "Miss are you ok?" She gave a small moan and looked to be coming around. Chris started to look her over for any abnormality the only thing he could find was a large bump on the back of her head.

When Chris's eyes returned to her face he found her eyes open but slightly glazed. "Miss can you tell me your name?"

"Belle ..." Came her weak reply. "Belle Gold."

"Belle did anyone do any thing to you or give you anything funny?" She shook her head slightly to reply. She was starting to shake from the cold now that she was no longer covered.

realising this Chris quickly picked her and the blanket up and moved to sit where he was before but now she was in his lap and the blanket was soon around them both to keep them as warm as possible.

"I hope you don't mind but i'm trying to keep us both warm." Chris had stopped shaking from the adrenaline rush but it was starting to return.

"Whats your name?" Belle asked starting to think clearly now. the last thing she remembered was the blonde man that was blackmailing her husband had knocked her out. She realised that was probably why her head was killing her.

"Its Chris, Chris Redfield are you feeling ok?"

She looked up at him she felt small compared to him. "I have a headache but i feel fine. how long do you think we'll be here." she placed a hand over her stomach absent-mindedly.

"I don't know ... I don't even know why I'm still alive." He bowed his head remembering Piers.

Belle tipped her head to look at him with a small sad smile. "I'm black mail so that my husband will do what that blond man said ... We just have to hope for the best."

Chris's blood started to boil at the mention of him knowing exactly who she was talking about. "I sware he'll pay for what he's done."


	2. Chapter 2

Albert watched from above as Mr. gold went to working on his concoction. He knew Rumble would never work for him willingly so he had to keep his wife captive so to convince the stubborn man.

Rumble had yet to calm down and was still seething at the fact that he had knocked out the mans wife. Albert didn't understand why Mr. Gold was this angry still it wasn't like he had permanently damaged her. He had even let her keep the blanket her husband had offered.

A crash followed by accented curses had brought Albert back to attention. Rumble had smashed a beaker of blue liquid on to the floor, and now was glancing or rather glaring between the mess and Albert. "I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!" The enraged man yelled.

Albert peered down at him through his sunglasses and smirked. "And how exactly would you like to work Mr. Gold?" He placed his hands on the railing in front of him and leaned slightly closer to listen.

"I want my wife back and I want you gone!" His glaring only seemed to intensify.

Albert stud up straight. "Well I can give you one thing..." He then moved to the door. "And it just so happens i need to visit an old friend. Hope this satisfies you for now." with a small chuckle he exited through the door leaving Rumble alone in the lab.

It had been a long while since he sent Belle down to the cell and he wondered how his to guests where doing. He just hoped they weren't cold for a little chat.

In the lab Rumble slammed his fist in to the table causing the beakers and test tubes to clank together. Wesker had him working on two things a new virus and oddly enough a cure. Rumble didn't get why Albert Wesker wanted a cure honestly to him it made no sence at all. Maybe he was planing on another out break and get money from selling the cure.

He didn't know or care at the moment. What he did know was. One he was going to get his wife back. Two he was going to find a way to beat Albert at his own game. And last bet not even close to least he would get his revenge.

With that n his mind he calmed his rage slightly. With a deep breath he started cleaning up the broken beaker and it contents off the floor with a pang of loneliness. Knowing his assistant and wife wouldn't be able to do it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Albert walked down the long dungeon hallway making his way silently to Chris's and now Belle's cell. He knew Chris would be mad at him for locking him up and maybe for killing his partner. But the lad had asked for it looking at Chris the way he did. He didn't think there was any real emotion but if he kept it up something might have happened. Albert just wasn't about to take that risk.

As he walked up to the cell the lad was in he stopped and looked at the now frozen dead body. Piers' arm was ripped off and now a good part of it was a dark red instead of the green he had come in. Honestly he hadn't ment to rip his arm off but the way Chris was Yelling for him pissed him off and he got carried away.

He continued to the next cell where Chris and Belle now sat together with the blanket around them. He glared slightly behind his sunglasses but that passed quickly and he smirked.

"Well well well what do we have here? Chris and Belle huddled together. Now Belle what would your husband say to this getting so close to another man." he saw her visibly stiffen. and as soon as he started talking Chris's head shot up as to glare at him. Wesker only smirked more.

"Wesker! I sware I'll get you back for what you've done!" He said threw slightly chattering teeth.

Albert gave a small short laugh. He was highly amused how Chris could attempt threatening him when he couldn't even talk correctly.

"Oh but Chris I'll have you know i did ALL of this for you." Chris just glared at him more but Wesker saw a flicker of confusion crossed his face for however short the nano second was.

Chris continued to glare at Wesker. "What kind of game are you playing here Wesker? Whats the point in it?"

Albert gave a short laugh. "You will find out soon enough Chris." He went to turn but stopped. "I'm feeling ... Generous ..." He gave a smug smile. Chris couldn't help the shiver that when up his spin.

"What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well it's rather cold here" He swung his arm out gesturing to the cell. "I mean your 'partner' is quite frozen solid by no-"

Chris stood up quickly letting Belle fall to the floor in his rage. He moved as Close as he could to the cell door with the restraints on. "You don't have a right to mention my partner"

Belle picked up the blanket that fell off of Chris's shoulders and quickly wrapped herself again. Under the blanket she placed a guarded hand on her mid section. "Can I make a request?" she asked looking at Albert.

Belle watched as Albert's mocking grin at Chris's rage changed to a glare as he looked at her. "And your request would be?"

"As you said its cold could we-" She looked at Chris who was still glaring at Wesker then back to Albert. "-get some warmer accommodations?" She moved in between the two of them to get a good look at Albert.

"we'll see." He looked to Chris again. "Any request from you?"

"You couldn't possibly give me what i want." Chris answered.

Belle watched as Albert gave a smirk turned on his heel and walked out of sight. But there where a couple of clanks from the cell next to there's. "Wesker What are you doing?!"

A expression of worry mixed with his rage but nothing but silence came back to them.


End file.
